moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Storm
(Rewriting, Battle history WIP) ---- |Row 6 title = Author of |Row 6 info = Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization ---- |Row 7 title = Owner of |Row 7 info = Storm Family Jewels. |Row 8 title =Signature |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} "The Legion is a weapon we must take for our own, its power for our own, its strength, for our own, if we wish to defeat it, and our enemies there after, fel is the power we must harness." Appearance Sasha is a six foot tall slender woman with long silky raven black hair. Her skin is pale and blood green both from the fel corruption she contains, this also causes her already emerald eyes to glow when emotion runs high with her. She is the closest a mortal can get to becoming a demon without losing control of themselves, much like a demon hunter, however hers came through long term corruption, instead of sudden consuming of a demonic entity. The warlock has a pair of large horns, accompanied by a huge set of demonic wings, both hidden away using the magics she has trained in. Her horns and wings are visible only when she wishes they be, or when she loses control of her magic, however those who can see through demonic disguise are able to see them, with some effort. Because of this corruption the powers of light are not kind to her, they are worse at healing her, but better at harming her, paired with fire, ice, and fel magics being much less effect against her. Hobbies Sasha by trade is a Demonologist, Fel Machinist, Engineer, and Miner, however she also has some minor work in Jewelcrafting, and very minor work in enchanting. Having grown up tinkering with parts of her family's Harvest Golems' she had a love for all the subtle electronics and metallic machinery in her lines of work. Pairing this with her use of fel magic leads to a dangerous combination, the Fel Machinist. A Fel Machinist uses primarily fel magic, but other kinds to achieve machine perfection. Sentient siege weapons, self flying spaceships, and great portals, all using fel power of different forms learned from the Legion to achieve greatness. Having been born on a farm she has a general love for home cooking, animals, and an even deeper love for fishing. When she was a child it was common to see her fishing off the local dock with a fishing rod made from the bones of a slain deep sea Murloc. The warlock has been on this world and many others for a long time, seen many things and done many things within her life, and so has written two books. Her first is her learning tome, a book she keeps entirely to herself, filled front to back with all that she has learned over the many years as a warlock. She has no intention to make this book public, as it acts almost like a personal diary. Her second book is her tome Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization. She herself holds the master tome, allowing her to write her findings inside of it, and through its magical enchants then replicates that writing into the copies of the book she has made for friends and allies of hers. The book has many details of the Legion's machinery, and the work of a Fel Machinist. Personality Sasha is a perfectionist, she likes to make sure things are done right, it is rare she will send someone else to do something she could have done. She once had no respect for those who used the light, having seeing how Tirion was abandoned by it on the broken shore, what the Scarlet Crusade did with its blessing, and the altercations on Argus between it and Illidan. She knew the light cared nothing for its people, as long as they were devout, and willing to fight for it. However after meeting Zaria R. Blackmoore her ideals changed, she felt the light could at least be used for god good, and that it did not change all people, those who controlled it, like any other power. She now sees light users as equal to other spellcaster, instead of as inferior for simply the magic they used. Although she still sees them as lesser then herself. She is a caring person towards those she calls friends or family, but to others she can be short tempered. She commonly looks for new friends as she is very social deep down and secretly the woman is quite insecure about herself, looking for others to support her and make her feel special. It is difficult for her to find the friends she really wants, and this has pushed her into a depression and self doubt. Weapons Skull of Mol'Goloth. This skull effigy was made from the soul of a minor Pitlord, Mol'Goloth. The Pitlord was defeated by Sasha and some Black Harvest allies, her being the lucky one able to enslave it and force its power into an effigy. The sentiant skull now follows her and is able to assist her in combat, watching out for her while also empowering her spells, demons, and even attacking on its own with its tusks and felflame. Felforged Dagger The dagger is made from a tusk chiseled down from Mol'Goloth, the dagger is usually paired with her skull, allowing her to defend herself when it comes to close range combat, and focus her spells, as well as assisting her in commanding her effigy. Felcaster Rune Scythe This sharp scythe is able to cut and cleave souls and flesh, it was made using Legion materials by a demonic weaponsmith, allowing this fel powered runeblade to capture and consume demonic souls. These collected souls then can be used to power the warlock's machinery by spilling the souls into Soul batteries. Demonic Bone Staff This staff was made using the bones of many demons, the fragments of souls left behind all muddled together to become an abomination of power within this gilded staff. Massively empowering the users fel based attacks, and even melee combat. Felcaster Power Staff The staff uses fel infused crystals to empower the warlock's chaotic spells. The staff was claimed from the corpse of a Eredar Felcaster, the same one that the warlock claimed her shoulder pads, crown, and belt from. Unlike her bone staff this one is much more focused, assisting only slightly in powering her attacks, but otherwise making them much more accurate. Armor Felcaster Eredar armor The warlocks plate armoring came from an Eredar Felcaster she slew, the crown sits upon the back of her head with a metal and cloth collar around her neck to keep it there. Aside these is her two large golden shoulderpads, maws and eyes glowing with felflame, all finishing off at the skull like belt laced with runes that rest at her lap. Each connected to her gear with metal latches and straps keeps them tight to her form, the Legion metals stay room temperature, even while containing felflame, and enhancing the power of her spells. Felweave Cloth Robes Neck to toe the warlock covers herself with these brown and green robes. These robes made of Felcloth and Ebonweave are thick and smooth, protecting the warlock from the elements, and with the help of enchanted runes, some spells too. The robes open at the front of the legs through bindings, but are kept quite tight as the warlock likes to keep herself fully covered, the armor she wears covering every bit of her other then her head and fingertips. The robes all include a pair of gold lined heel boots that go up to her knees, hidden under the long robes, a hood that hides under her hair between her neck and the crown, allowing her to pull it up at an instant, a pair of fingerless gloves to give her better control over her spells, although she cover her fingers in case of extreme temperatures, and a pair of focusing bracers that help her focus her fel magic. Time to time she has changed the robes to accommodate changes in her battle style, and her power, but one thing that has always stayed is the enchants and gadgets within it. Included in her cape is a pair of mechanical arms that when activated alongside an enchant open the cape wide enough paired with wings of felflame to slow her descent. The hood she is able to wear is fitted with a metal mask, enchanted and mechanically modified to allow her to deploy a small ward to block any dangerous gases. Custom made Felsoul Ring This ring was custom made from a powerful gem taken from a Wyrmtongue, and some golden metal of the burning legion's felcasters, imbued with felflame to bring the ring to life. Made into a set of wedding rings for her and her wife, the pair of rings allow the two to speak to each other by whispering into them over a long distance, and make them feel warm even when apart. Inside under the jewels is the name of the other written, Alissa Storm and Sasha Storm. Tools The warlock likes to use what she makes, it is common to see small golden ball like objects on the girls hips. These Voidfel Detonators when activated will open inside and quickly begin a mixture of fel magic, and void magic, then causing a voidfel explosion. Floating above her head and shoulders you can commonly see five floating felshards. These green soulshards prepared to be used for spells that require them, act as explosive projectiles, or to simply free up the weight of having to hold soulshards in a pouch. Mechanical Tools and Machines Sasha has many tools she has made using her prowess in the art of fel machinery, those like her Voidfel Detonators and her Felforged Warframe. Detailing it all in her book "Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization." '' "Azeroth needs heroes that are willing to sacrifice everything they have to fight the enemy. Mind, body, and soul must be given to protect our way of life, and i am one of the few willing to do so." History Sasha was born to Cynthia and Tony Storm in Westfall May 27th five years after the dark portal opened. It was common to see the farm girl out and about in the fields. However as she was not required to work on the fields, instead tinkering on the harvest golems along side the local repairman. However when she was unable to work on those she was commonly seen sitting on her families dock using a fishing rod made from the skeleton of a deep-sea murloc that had been destroying the local docks with its shadow magic. As the child grew she eventually got the job to deliver carts of crops to duskwood, however this ended one day when her father could not go with her, and she became an easy target to a group of bandits. Nearly kidnapped or killed she was saved by a nearby warlock training in the darkness of duskwood, able to then make the delivery and get home safely, learning lots from the warlock on their delivery. When Sasha turned 12 she started training in dalaran as a fire and telemancy major, eventually paying for her classes by working in a local inn as a chef, having gained a love for food growing up on a farm. After spending 3 years there she went home to show her new magic the first of her sisters Jenny, and on a walk through duskwood she came across an Infernal tome left beside the skeleton of an Orc from the first war. Thinking back to the warlock that saved her years ago, she decided to start training from the book in secret. She then decided to pursue being a warlock in full training, and with this she decided to stop training in Dalaran to help raise her youngest sister Sindra, and say goodbye to her mother who had died during the birth earlier in the year. Hearing from Jenny that her father had become a drunk after their mothers passing, and blaming Sindra for this, she tried to convince Jenny to take Sindra and run away with her to somewhere better. She then moved to Stormwind and continued her training as a warlock, and working as a tailor and enchanter for another year until the third war where she joined the military under the gold and blue banner using her power of demonology for good. Throughout many battles over the many years she served, she worked on becoming more and more powerful in the fel, and in control of demons, working for the Alliance also as a tailor and enchanter to start, eventually switching to engineer and miner, with abit of jewelcrafting in the mix. During the Legion’s assault on Azeroth after their defeat on Draenor, Sindra disappeared, thought dead this made Sasha return home to mourn her death. Finding nothing but distaste from Tony and Jenny, after an altercation between them and Sasha, both were found in their farmhouse which had been burnt to rubble with fel magic. Eventually the warlock decided she wished to settle down and find a family, she came across two women, both who wished to become part of her life, she decided to take them both in. A Human paladin and a half Vrykul warrior. The three of them spent a fair bit of time together, even adopting a child to raise together, who was killed by the horde attacking their farmhouse. Both of them changed being around the warlock, who had no control of how her fel affected those she spent long times around, and this caused the paladin to lose her connection to the light and become a warlock, and the warrior to become a fel knight. Both becoming power hungry, one after the other they were killed as they tried to enslave or kill Sasha for more power. Because of these losses of her child, and both loved one she started to fall into madness, becoming much more jaded, aggressive, and risky with her spell casting, turning grey and rapidly increasing her fel corruption. Shortly after the war on the Tomb of Sargeras met up with a long lost friend who had been busy taking care of a pair of Sisters who she had adopted, now adults she was trying to find a place to move them into. The pair of Sisters Hidie Bristol and Alissa Bristol she was moving Alissa Bristol with the woman’s girlfriend at the time Leadore Rosepetal, and let Hidie stay at home as long as she paid rent. Sasha becoming friends with Leadore and Alissa she spent a lot of time with the two of them over the months, until eventually her and Alissa nearing 19 years began to have feelings for eachother. Alissa then disowned her mother, as the woman suddenly began causing troubles between the two, followed by eventually Hidie as she had picked up a lot of the toxicity of her adoptive mother. Alissa then moved in with Sasha in her home in the Dreadscar rift, however the two staying friends with Leadore, even with the relationship past. Now with a new person in her life, and someone who loved her and relief on her, she started being less risky with her magic, letting her fel energies lower, and focus more on her demons, instead of massive power through herself. Lowering her fel corruption, and increasing her capability to become a normal member of society. Much later the two decided to raise children, having their first child Ana Blaise Storm born January 27th, and their second child Eliza Cynthia Storm born October 6th. The two became wed in Teldrassil after Alissa and her friends wished such, the couples wedding being interrupted by the attack on the tree. Work History When the warlock was young she worked on her farm fishing and tinkering with the local harvest golems, both things that would last her nearly her entire life, loves of hobbies that she forever kept. She did also work as a cook often, growing up on a farm her mother taught her much about cooking the crops, fish, and livestock they kept. During her time in Dalaran she worked as a sous chef in an inn, working to make her rent, living costs, and class costs. Working again in Dalaran during the campaign against the Lich King as a chef, when she was not needed on the front line, she made many of her friends and connections this way, sadly lots of these lost over many years. As she grew older working for the Alliance she was paid as an warlock soldier, sitting in groups to supply them with healthstones, soulstones, and to curse enemies, while also using her demons to strengthen and assist her allies. However when war got slow she was forced into more shady work in the line of warlock expertise to make ends meet. Honing her craft she started selling her own engineered goods, gadgets, vehicles, companions, guns, goggles, and many tinkers. She even joined the Black Harvest, being sent off to do missions for cash, favors, and goods, eventually working up to an Invoker rank, only stopping as the Blood war began forced the Black Harvest into minor factions of Alliance, Horde, and those who refused to take a side. For some time she was even working as a guard, wishing to see if some time as a guard would be what she was looking for over time in the military. However after being treated lesser than human she gave up on it, and left. Most recently she works on selling Fel based machines from Legion tech, she creates and sells custom jewelry to those who visit her shop. She gathers rare materials from Legion worlds, selling them to those who need them, and under the 7th Legion as a Banner woman. Demonic Combat Allies Azgorath. This large demonic Wrathguard was enslaved by Sasha as her Sixth demon. These days this demon has become the ultimate weapon for the warlock, armouring him, and arming him with strong demonic armor and a pair of Felcleavers. The felcleavers are very powerful, able to cleave through armor like butter, coated with thick flames of felflame, and thick golden metal the axes are extremely heavy, but in the hands of the demon, seem like nothing but sticks. The wrathguard now serves Sasha as her most used demon, large muscles, intelligent, fast, and lots of stamina for long combat. Thol'gonoth This Demonic Tyrant is intense, the beast is nearly ten feet tall, muscles strong enough to tear metal, and magical prowess enough to overpower most magi. Because of this the warlock is able to control this demon for only short moments, this beast is not fully enslaved under Sasha, this beast is only partially, after the defeat of the Burning Legion, this demon was forced into a deal with the warlock, and because of this will serve her, at least when he is willing. This demon does not need weapons, his body is a weapon enough, beams of felflame from his hands, blasts of it from his maw, waves of felflame from his body, and claws tearing through anything in his path. This demonic brutes massive powerful presence is enough to empower Sasha's fellow demons, allowing them to attack with more might, and even longer before being forced back to the twisting nether. Secondary Demons Sasha has many smaller demons, seemingly 15 imps, and 4 drestalkers. Each Imp and armoured head to hoof with felwakener armor, made to empower their felfire bolts, and their capability to explode like fel grenades on will. Each Dreadstalker is covered with a few pieces of armor that defend their most crucial joints and their jaw, the creatures pounce at their enemies and will quickly begin to consume their enemies, this makes them threats to be grabbed or struck, these horned and bladed armor pieces keep it safe from the odd strike, blow, or grapple. The armor is enchanted with that of returning, meaning when the beast dies, it's armor will be recalled to the nether, where it then needs to be repaired and given back to the demon it belongs to, all done so by a few small demonic Mo'arg. She also controls small swarms of bilescourge, the leader of them a larger, stronger, and more agile one named Zlip, the only one she treats like more of a pet then a tool. As Well as able to conjure Inquisitor eyes, able to spy for her, fire beams of fel flame, or blast jolts of fel energy. Battle History Sasha has served extensively through a number of military theaters of war such as Outland, Northrend, and the Broken Isles. Battles of old Azeroth '' Battle of Outland ' The Northrend Campaign ' When the Cataclysm Rocked the World ' The Discovery of Pandaria ' The Sieging of Draenor ' The Legions Final Return Attack on Antorus ' The Return of the Faction War Shadows of Ashenvale Siege of Tirisfal Battles of Kul'tiras (WIP) = OOC You can see all my art with names of the artists and their timeline here. = Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Stormwindian Category:Black Harvest Category:Grand Alliance Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Argent Crusade Category:Engineering Category:Jewelcrafters Category:Alliance Military Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Mining Category:Demonologists